


For my eyes only

by psicod_brenda39



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Art, Fanart, Forced Wetting, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Omorashi, Restraints, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psicod_brenda39/pseuds/psicod_brenda39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux has a lot of coffee and finds himself desperate to pee in the middle of a meeting… unfortunately for him, and despite trying to be subtle, Kylo Ren notices this and decides he likes to see him like that, so he chooses to make him a little more desperate once the meeting is over… He starts teasing him, but how far will he go? Will he stop and let him go before it’s too late? Will the general be able to hold his bladder until getting to a restroom? You probably already know the answer. Art by Haeym on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For my eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> Our contribution to the Kylux Big Bang 2016!  
> The amazing art piece for the fic was made by the lovely Haeym on tumblr, you should totally check out that blog and also the art blog, www.hxxxm.tumblr.com. I am in love with the art style.  
> As for me, I would have liked to write more words, or some kind of epic multi-chaptered fic, but I have zero experience with that, and this fic idea had been in the back of my mind for some time, so i decided to go with it. This is my first omorashi fic, and I had a lot of fun with it! I do intend on writing more of this type, with different characters in a future (I do have some in mind). Anyways, enjoy and remember to leave comments! These always help me improve my abilities as a writer and encourage me to write more trash.

The blurred flickering light of his data pad was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. The fact that it was this early in the morning and he already had awaiting messages and notifications was unnerving; he hadn’t even yet fully awoke and people were already demanding his attention, his word and decisions on this and that matter. Couldn’t they at least wait until he had already showered, had breakfast and was fully ready for service? No matter how usual it had already become for him, it was an annoyance he would rather not deal with. He knew he had to get used to it, and that it was his responsibility as a general to pay little attention to such inconveniences to his personal habits, but even if he would never admit it, he despised those small details.  
  
Last night had been a particularly busy evening; he and his lieutenants had been deciding on the final details over a military strategy targeting one of the many Resistance military bases hiding near a street market on a very small population planet, not too far from their current location. It would be a small, nonetheless valuable success over their enemies; even though there was no major leader currently located at the base, with a few luck they would be able to gain one or two hostages of a certain importance for the cause, not to mention the moral hit it would be. This attack was to be executed tomorrow evening, and just as in every other military move the Order did, it required to had every little detail carefully planned and assessed by him; which is why he had gone to bed at 2 am making sure everything was prepared and ready. Major details had been taken care of and the small ones he left in charge of his lieutenants; even so he would check and approve on them today, not to mention he still had some of his usual tasks already lined up. He knew this would be a long day and now, at 6 in the morning, he found himself having more difficulty than usual to get out of his bed. However, as every other day, he rose and told himself that all he needed was a cold shower and a good cup of coffee to be ready to perform his usual best.  
  
It wasn’t even 11 in the morning when he realized that just one cup of coffee wouldn’t be enough; he had worked for a solid 4 hours or so, but then he started feeling tired again and with a yawn he had to catch on his mouth every 10 minutes or so. He started wondering if they had changed the coffee, or if he was starting to develop some kind of immunity to caffeine, because usually one cup was enough for his morning. He decided to blame it on his staying up late (and told himself that maybe it wouldn’t hurt to delegate some of his functions on his subordinates and trust them with more responsibilities) and asked one of the assistants on board to bring him another cup.  
  
When he felt a small discomfort building up already on his bladder, he remembered he hadn’t used the facilities since leaving his quarters, but then he saw lieutenant Mitaka and was reminded of the issue with the budget approved use of weaponry they would be conceded, and some paperwork they still had to fill, so he chose to go to the restroom later.  
  
They were discussing the subject when Hux felt Ren’s sight pinned on his back. At first he just felt observed and with an uneasy feeling, but the already long (too long for his liking) time of working together had taught him well to distinguish his stare and observing from the one of other lieutenants or workers. It wasn’t as if many people dared looking at him for too long to be noticed, so it wasn’t that difficult either. It still intrigued him though; he found the number of times he had caught Ren staring at him (from a certain distance, and maybe thinking Hux wasn’t noticing) a little excessive and concerning. He had gotten used to it however, and thought of it as a curious trait Kylo had not only with him but with everyone (or at least he preferred to think so).  
  
He then mentally readied himself to not get unnerved today by the knight. This was something he would often do when he saw him approaching, or when he knew he would have to discuss with him. It didn’t always work as well as he would have liked.  
  
“General Hux” he heard his voice behind him sooner than expected.  
  
“Yes, Ren?” Hux turned his head to face him and Mitaka found himself wondering if he was to stay or he could leave; he certainly wasn’t too happy having to be on the cross fire that, experience had taught him, was likely to occur. Hux, however, not wanting to give much of his time or attention to Kylo, hadn’t dismissed him yet, so he knew he had to stay.  
  
“You haven’t told me yet at what time we will be leaving tomorrow” he said in a menacing inquiring tone that made clear they had already had this discussion, and not yet reached an agreement.  
  
“I already told you Ren, I don’t need you in the field this time… and I seriously don’t understand why you want to go in this mission so badly.” He didn’t know for sure, but he had his suspicions. He was almost certain that this was, in the eyes of Kylo Ren, and to put it simply, an opportunity to vainly show himself off in front of his enemies. Hux knew the man was not exempt of what successful leaders often fall victim of; a need to vainglory themselves in front of others as often as they could. Kylo Ren felt very proud of his “ulterior motives and reasons that were above what mere humans like you would understand”, and his “being above earthly petty feelings” such as vanity, envy, and a long etcetera, so he would never admit this, but he always found some excuse (often related to the Force, or the Supreme Leader) for his being in the field. Hux however could not be deceived by his fancy words and knew that even someone like Kylo Ren, the apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke, and master of the Knights of Ren, was often feeling lured by things like words of praise, attention, and ways to boost his ego.  
  
“And I already told you, general, you don’t _need_ to know my motives yet, and I certainly don’t need to inform you on them”.  
  
“Well, if you are still reluctant on informing me of…”  
  
“Sir…!” they heard her from the other side of the room and turned around to see officer Unamo approaching them in a rather hurried way; Hux saw her face and he knew she was bringing no good news. When she got to their position she saluted them and proceeded to brief them on the details.  
“Sir, we just got the latest report from our intel team inside our next target location… I’m afraid there will have to be a few rather important changes in our strategy tomorrow”  
  
“What do you mean?” officer Unamo now had Hux’s full attention; Ren however seemed to be rather calm and patient, and not really minding her.  
  
“It seems there will be a last minute change in the Resistance’s schedule for tomorrow; they will be having a visit from a rather high command on their base in the neighboring planet” Hux’s demeanor changed immediately, knowing all the implications this brought on their plans. “We already gathered all the intel regarding him, and we of course expect there to be much more surveillance and security on the place due to the importance of their visit… ” she knew she didn’t need to continue, Hux would later on inquiry on the details in the meeting he was in all likelihood going to arrange now.  
  
“I will see you in 15 minutes in the main meeting room, bring the complete report and inform all officers involved; bring captain Phasma too”.  
  
“Yes, sir!” Unamo saluted them once again before hurriedly departing to do as Hux told her.  
  
“Sir, about the… ” Mitaka started again before his opportunity passed, but general Hux interrupted him.  
  
“I will see you in the meeting too, lieutenant, and we can talk about it there” and he left to his main office, followed closely by Kylo Ren. Hux clearly wasn’t too happy having the knight right behind him, surely with the intention of continuing his illogical reasons to be in the mission.  
  
“I told you you would need me there” he said as if he had known this whole time about the change of plans. Hux couldn’t believe Kylo, and he was starting to exasperate him again; he hated it when he demonstrated the reach of his powers in this way. Wouldn’t it have been easier to just tell him from the beginning the real reason he wanted to be there? He reminded himself to remain calm and decided he was not to indulge in another discussion.  
  
“Very well then” he turned around stopping the knight in the spot (and with the intention to stop him from following him again) and proceeded with the calmest voice “you can go, and I expect you to be in the meeting room too”.  
  
“I would rather wait for you to come out and brief me on the details” Kylo hadn’t expected that invitation from the general; Hux knew he hated those long tedious talks discussing strategies and boring details he didn’t really need to know. He just needed to be informed on the times, places, and course of action; everything else was really superfluous, to him at least.  
  
“No no no, I want you to be there” he approached Kylo with a sarcastically over kind manner “I’m sure we could use some valuable input from our most important asset on this mission”. Kylo really wasn’t pleased with this new disposition, he knew what Hux was really saying under all that false kindness. _Go in the meeting with us, or you won’t be in the mission tomorrow_. He also knew Hux was doing all this just to get on his nerves, he wanted to mess with him and irritate him in the same way Kylo always did to Hux. And so he decided to play along; he could get his revenge on another occasion, and for now, he simply remained calm and complying with what the general was telling him.  
  
“Good. Then I will see you in there.” And with that he turned around and left the same way he came; silently and not minding the others around him.  
  
_Finally_ , thought Hux; he had wanted him out of his sight since Unamo had left. He wanted to go get some papers for the meeting and he needed to go use the restroom before the meeting started; he hated meeting interruptions over matters like this, and his officers knew it, so they abstained themselves from it. Hux was a congruent man, and he took great pride on it, so it was only natural that he followed the same demands and obligations as his workers did.  
  
Once he had fetched the data he needed from his office, and informed someone to bring his coffee to the meeting room instead, he headed towards the restroom. On his way he realized that he actually needed to use it and probably hadn’t noticed with everything that had happened. He started going a little faster when one of his most trusted officers saw him and required that he authorized a few changes in a recent report of his division. With this he had to change his course and delay the visit to the restroom a few minutes, or at least he thought so, because he soon got caught up with his duties and then realized he needed to head to the meeting room in that moment or he would be late.  
  
He grabbed his things and hurried to the meeting, mentally scolding himself for getting so distracted and hoping the meeting wouldn’t take too long. He really regretted not having used the restroom when he had the opportunity; with all the walking he was doing, he was now starting to feel the pressure on his belly…. But then he started to feel very stupid, and childish, and reminded himself that he was perfectly capable of holding his bladder for a few hours, he was a grown man and he surely could put off his restroom break until he was done with his obligations.  
  
By the time he got to the meeting room most of his officers (and Kylo Ren) were already there. Hux was amazed at how well Ren was behaving today, it wouldn’t have been unusual if he had decided to show up late. Phasma was there as well, so everybody started taking seats and when they were waiting for the last two officers to arrive, the coffee that Hux had ordered arrived too (cream and no sugar). Hux hesitated on whether or not to drink it, considering his current state. When he saw Unamo and the data pad she had brought, and thought of all of the modifications they would have to do on his strategy, he realized he would need it to stay wide-awake and not yawning in front of his officers; and so he decided to indulge in it, reminding himself not to think too much of his bladder that kept growing more and more under his uniform.  
  
And so, when everybody was seated and ready, they started the meeting.

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
It had been an hour since they had gone in the meeting and everyone on the room seemed to be a little upset (no one would say so of course). Hux had first believed that the new schedule for tomorrow at the Resistance base would not affect their plans too much; a few adjusting on the times, number of Stormtroopers, divisions that would be dispatched, etcetera. But this wasn’t a simple visitation of any ordinary leader, so they were having meetings, dinners, reunions of important people, and so on. There were a few officers who even suggested that the whole thing was cancelled, but Hux saw the opportunity of taking in a few more hostages, and learning new info on their agenda, amongst other benefits, so he was decided on coming up with a new plan, however long it took them.  
  
Kylo Ren was starting to lose his patience over all the talking that people were doing. He was growing more and more bored on it, and in any other occasion he would have stormed out of there, or finished the meeting regardless they were done or not. But not this time. He didn’t want to give Hux the satisfaction of knowing that his new condition for going on the mission had really bothered him, so he had decided to go nonchalant and indifferent on this one. He was certain he could soon get his revenge on Hux, and he could wait for it.  
  
In the boring meantime, Kylo Ren entertained himself watching the people on the room. It amused him how people would get so uncomfortable having his sight fixated on them (even through his mask), and he found very interesting how different their reactions were. This is why the fact that he couldn’t get any reaction from the General bothered him so much. Other people would turn around to face him, looking at the ground, clearly frightened and waiting on some reprimand or an order. Others would try too hard to ignore him, by going to speak to their coworkers, or getting busy with other things. But not Hux. Hux knew from a beginning what his game was, and he chose not to pay attention to it. Hux could ignore him in such an indifferent manner that other people could have sworn that he hadn’t realized he was being observed. But Ren knew better, he knew he always noticed. And he knew it was a matter of will, of deciding to stay firm under the hard gaze of a powerful dangerous man, and not giving on to his games. General Hux was the only person that he could not intimidate with his mere sight. This whole matter could occupy Ren’s mind for a longer time than he would have admitted.  
  
And so now, Kylo found himself entertained eyeing him once again. General Hux was occupying the chair on one far side of the long, oval table in the center of the room. All of the furniture in the place was quite opulent and fitting for a room of its importance. Mostly black, with some details in silver, or dark red, and often made of laroon wood. Kylo Ren was sitting right next to him, with Captain Phasma on the other side of Hux. Ren wasn’t bothered with how the seats were disposed, giving Hux the upper hand in authority. There were many rooms in all of their base, and the three of them had each their own domains. Right now they were in Hux’s “territory”; the main meeting room where to discuss administration, strategies and other topics, mostly related to Hux’s duties. This is why, in this room, General Hux had a very fancy, outstanding command chair. It was also made in laroon wood, but it included details in body-wood, and the seat was made in authentic leather. It was bigger, and more cushioned than the other ones. He was the only one allowed to sit on it, and everyone knew it.  
  
While observing Hux, Kylo noticed some unusual behavior on him. First, after being visibly distracted by something, he shifted on his seat and changed his position. Then, he started silently tapping his foot; and this seemed to be made out of reflexes, because he stopped after a few seconds, upon noticing. It was on the third movement and change of position that Kylo Ren realized there was something wrong with the General. He noticed the slightest flinch on his eyebrows; it was unperceivable unless you were paying full attention to his expressions (and were already familiar with them). And he noticed he definitely didn’t have his mind on the meeting.  
  
Kylo wondered if he was feeling sick; it wouldn’t have been the first time Hux oversaw his own wellbeing in order to attend his duties. But when he saw the general clench his legs together in a slow, dissimulated manner, and the empty mug he had in front of him, it all suddenly became very clear; he needed to piss.  
  
Hadn’t he been in the meeting he would have let out a chuckle. This was so typical of Hux; his always stubborn, firm mindset didn’t cut him any slack and was now keeping him on his chair, when a normal person would have already called for the break that not only him but everyone in the room needed. _Suits him well_ he thought, _that’s what he gets for making me go on the damn meeting anyways._  
  
He wondered how badly he needed to go and if he would actually wait until the whole thing was over, or if he’d eventually accept to call in the break. Right now they were finally coming up with what seemed a plausible change of plans, and Hux seemed insistent on ignoring his need and paying attention, although this didn’t last for too long. The more time passed by, the more frequent his movements were becoming. At times he seemed like he really wanted to cross his legs, but this wouldn’t have been a proper position.  
  
What Ren enjoyed the most, was that Hux was finally acknowledging the fact that Kylo Ren was observing him, and for the first time, it was beginning to preoccupy him, and the reason was more than clear. He didn’t want Ren to notice how bad his wanting to go was, so he was really trying to dissimulate and act calm, but after having been like this for another hour, it was becoming nearly impossible.  
  
Ren wondered why his need seemed to be so urgent if it had only been two hours since the meeting had started. It didn’t matter; either he had have a lot to drink before coming in, or he was a person with a smaller than average bladder, the point was that now Ren was very entertained watching him like this. Hux had acquired now a light red coloring on his face. He was really enjoying seeing him so powerless, unable to do anything than endure and hope for his own sake the meeting would be over soon. Ren didn’t have much opportunities to see the general in this way; even though he was convincing most of the people in the room by acting to cover it up, Kylo knew that Hux was really in need of a relief.  
  
And then the idea occurred to him. It was something Hux would, in all certainty, yell at him for, at the very least. Maybe he would even try to get revenge, Ren didn’t know for sure. But he did it anyways. It wouldn’t be too much; just a tiny little force-pushing on his bladder, just enough to send a message and say _hey, I can see you squirming in there, and it is most entertaining._ Right now Hux was listening to one of his officers speak, so Ren waited until Hux was speaking and everyone’s attention was on him.  
As soon as it happened, he focused on the task and went for it. It might have been a small amount of pressure, but he made sure to make it sudden.  
  
“… and we have to remember of course the last time that we, uh…” that last phrase had somehow become a half gasp, half whimper that Hux tried to extinguish as soon as it left his mouth; but it was too late anyways. His face had gone red and everyone in the room had heard him, and were now looking at him in a concerned, curious way. He looked down at the table for a moment, and then carried on with his speech after clearing his throat and acting as if nothing had happened… what other choice did he have?  
  
When he was done talking he waited until everyone was looking at someone else, turned around to see Kylo Ren, and gave him the most murderous, menacing look he had ever used on him. It was clearly a threat, and Ren could see exactly the message he was sending him _don’t you dare do that again or you will find out what I’m capable of doing._  
  
Even though Ren respected Hux and the guts it must had taken him to stare at him in that way, he couldn’t help to smile under his mask. No matter how terrible the way he had looked at him, Ren knew the general couldn’t do anything in that moment, not in front of everyone. In fact, what was to stop him from going further? He imagined the things he could do to Hux right there in the spot, and he wondered how the general would react if he kept going with his mischief. He could keep increasing the pressure until the general realized Ren was not going to stop, and interrupted the meeting getting everyone out of the room, or he would storm out of there leaving everyone in confusion. Or maybe, he could even get him to actually _wet_ his uniform, depending on how bad he actually needed to go. What if he got up, grabbed Hux and pulled him to the table for everyone to see, holding him down and then pushing on his bladder with his hand, hard enough for Hux to start wetting himself right there in the spot, his face crimson red, his piss soaking his pants, and forming a puddle around him? Ren would have loved to be the cause of his torment and humiliation, especially because Hux wouldn’t have been able to do anything, and he would have lost control in front of Ren, and… and then he realized how aroused the whole thing was making him. He was starting to get hard; luckily for him they were all sitting so no one would notice.

Kylo Ren did find the thing amusing and a bit rare, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t just sit around imagining scenarios and situations; he would bring them to action.

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
The meeting had lasted a total amount of 2 hours and a half. But the actual discussion of tomorrow’s attack plan had lasted about 1 hour or more so. For Hux’s misfortune, a lot of the officers and lieutenants had taken the opportunity of the meeting to discuss other unrelated topics. Even though Hux always tried to cut the talk and focus on the reason of the meeting, he couldn’t help to avoid those deviations.  
  
He had realized the terrible mistake he had made at around an hour in. Hux already knew he didn’t have a very enduring bladder, but it certainly could (and had) hold longer than in this occasion. This is why he found his urgent need to go a bit rare. Maybe it was all on his mind and it was due to the added pressure of having Kylo Ren observing him for the whole meeting. He still had on his mind the damned prank Kylo Ren had pulled on him; that was exactly why he hadn’t wanted him to notice his urge. Ren had reacted exactly the way he had thought, like a child, and he did plan on taking measures against him. He didn’t know yet how, but he would get to it, eventually. Right now what mattered the most was being able to hold it until every last person left.  
  
He didn’t want to get up until everyone was out of sight, so he immediately noticed the fact that Ren was already up but kept stalling; _the idiot probably wants to mock me a little more about it_ , he thought, _too bad for him… there is no way I’m staying here any longer, and whatever he wants to say can wait_. And with this, when the last person closed the door behind him, general Hux abruptly got up and started his way to the door. As soon as he got up he felt an increase on the pressure (and now pain too) of his bladder; hadn’t Kylo Ren been around he would have instinctively sent his hand on to his groin, trying to hold the release. Suddenly his pants felt a lot more tight than usual, and he knew he had to get out of there.  
  
“Going somewhere, general?” Ren had swiftly gotten on his way towards the door and the precious relief he would find behind it. His first primary impulse would have been to push the knight aside and run to the bathroom, but even in this state, he wanted to guard his dignity by keeping an straight face and trying to act as calm as possible. He noted Ren had removed his mask when waiting for everyone to get out of the room, and found it alarmingly odd. He didn’t know why but it gave him a bad feeling.  
  
“Why yes, Ren, if you don’t mind, I still have work to do, so if you would just… ” he was working his way around Ren when he moved to keep blocking his way.  
  
“What’s all the hurry about, Hux?” the bastard was now walking towards him, and Hux couldn’t help to take a few steps back. He was now even further from the door, but what infuriated him the most was the freaking mocking tone Ren was using now; he knew perfectly well what was up and apparently he hadn’t had enough with his little private joke in the meeting.  
  
Somehow managing to keep collected, but menacing, he spat out a response. “You know damn well what it is about Ren. You sure tried to let everyone else in this room know about it too, didn’t you? Now you get out of the way before I… ”  
  
“…you do _what_? You do realize there is no possible way for you to overpower me, would it come to a _physical_ situation, right?” as he pronounced these words, Hux could feel a mildly pressured bound on his arms for a few seconds, only to disappear just as fast as it had come; not being too tight, but just enough to be a reminder of what Ren was capable of. “Besides, I don’t think you’re really in the most optimal condition to get in a fight now, are you?” Hux felt that damn jolt of pressure Kylo would send to his bladder again, this one more intense than the one during the meeting (either he made it that way, or it was due to the fact that he was now standing, or both). When he felt a few drops leaking and making a tiny wet spot on his underwear, he couldn’t help to panic and bend a little over himself, covering his belly with his arms.  
  
“Stop that! Don’t do it again… ” they had been walking back to the table and now Hux could feel the back of his chair behind him, making him stop. He didn’t know what Kylo was capable of, or what his intentions were, thus he didn’t know how he would react if he jumped out of his way and ran towards the door. All he could think about was the way he had just involuntarily _leaked_ a little pee on his pants… he wasn’t feeling capable of holding it that much anymore.  
  
He needed to sit down.  
  
And so, with a very casual, dissimulate movement, and trying not to let Kylo Ren know how really urgent his need to go was, he turned his chair around and sat on it, facing Ren.

 

  
***

 

 

  
This had actually been much easier than he had initially thought.  
  
When he had decided to tease the general a little more after the meeting, once everyone had left so that he could enjoy Hux’s desperation more openly, he had thought it would be a little more difficult to get a reaction from the ever-so-stoic general. So he had been a little shocked when Hux had bent over and started taking steps back from him, as if he was actually frightened of what Ren could do.  
  
In all honesty, he had just planned on teasing him a little more. He just wanted to get a better glimpse of him squirming and desperate to get out of the room; a little color on his cheeks and some concealed panic on his eyes. He didn’t actually intend on forcing him to wet himself.  
  
This was, until Hux chose to sit on his big, fancy, leather chair. His so beloved position above everyone else on the meeting room. A motive of pride (and a little not-so-hidden bit of arrogance, if one was honest). How wonderful would it be, if _the_ general Hux, were to lose his precious control while being on his command chair? This would definitely add on to his embarrassment; he would feel pathetic for acting like a child, not being capable of holding his bladder any longer and ending up with a soaked uniform and his piss trickling down to the floor, all the while sitting on his adored chair. Would he run away? Would he yell at him, maybe get a little violent? Or would he find himself incapable of moving from his position, unable to do anything but cover his face and beg for the whole thing to be just a nightmare? Whatever course of action he would take (or shades of red his face would reach) were unknown to him. But now he wanted to know. He _needed_ to.  
Ren was getting hard again just thinking about the whole thing; he thought for a brief moment of the consequences his actions would bring. But he could think about that later.  
  
Right now the only thing occupying his mind was the distressed general in front of him… and his soon to be ruined chair.

 

  
***

 

 

  
He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer, his only hope was to talk his way out of the situation and convince Ren to end this. So he put his plan into action, hoping the knight would come to his senses and let him go.  
  
“Listen to me Ren. I have had enough of your banter, and I need you to back off now so that we can both leave this room and go on with our schedules.” Even though it was taking him a great effort, he kept a straight and decided face, one of determination and control “I’m going to choose to forget everything that has happened here in this room so you can rest assured I will not take any actions against… wha- what are you doing?!” he suddenly felt a very strong bound on his arms, forcing him to stick them to his chair’s arms; he had been keeping them over his belly, so as soon as it happened, he felt even more vulnerable than before. He was starting to really freak out; his bladder was about to burst, and if he didn’t get out of there in that moment, there was a really high possibility that he actually ended up wetting himself right there and then.  
  
No. He couldn’t permit that. There was no way he would debase himself in that manner in front of him. Just the very thought made his cheeks go hot; to think of his uniform, soaked in his own piss, of the puddle that he would create on the floor beneath him, of his… his chair. His leather chair. Leather was a very delicate material when it came to water. Hux imagined it wouldn’t be any different being about piss. If anyone were to see his now stained, probably reeking command chair, how could he explain it?? Nobody else dared sit on that chair, everyone knew it was only for the use of general Hux… they would know it had been him. And even with a convincing explanation, how would he get out of the room with a soaking wet uniform? His personal quarters weren’t that close and it was almost certain he would run onto someone, and this someone would need to be blind not to see his dripping pants.  
  
All this thinking, the desperation he was now feeling, Kylo standing in front of him and being a witness to all of this, were making his urge even worse (if that was even possible). He chose to cross his legs tightly in that moment, trying to regain some control; he didn’t care for keeping appearances in front of him anymore, Kylo already knew what was going on. He could only hope that Ren wouldn’t pay much attention to it. Wrong.  
  
“Aw, what’s the matter general? You seem to be getting a little anxious…” he hovered his hand over Hux’s belly, with the clear intention of pushing, now with his own hands, on him.  
  
“Don’t!” Hux shouted, with a note of panic in his voice. Ren gave him a mean half laughter and then said “Just look at how nervous you’ve got! You really can’t hold it anymore, can you?” The look Ren gave him was more than he could stand; it was a fake patronizing, condescending look, one you would give to a five years old who was whimpering and whining about having to go and not understanding he would have to wait a little more.  
  
“Fu-fuck, shut up already!” Hux was feeling like a complete idiot. He could feel his face burn and actually sting, and he was getting tired of the situation. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it anymore; that recent spurt had been his first sign and he could feel another one (if not a whole stream) ready to go out on his underwear. He mentally listed the pros and cons of a) lowering himself to supplicate Kylo to let him go (which is apparently what the knight wanted) and b) holding on to his already damaged dignity and reputation for a few moments, not giving him what he wanted, only to end up wetting himself in front of him. He knew what he needed to do. He knew what Kylo Ren wanted from him. He just didn’t want to do it. He paused for a few moments, trying to find the necessary strength to do it.  
  
“Ren, listen… I… I really can’t hold it anymore…” Hux forced himself to look him in the eyes; he thought it would be a little more dignified “… you need to let me go now.” He regretted those last words the moment he pronounced them, because he had tried to lower himself a little more. He really had tried. He knew that was what Ren wanted. But the words just wouldn’t come out. He knew he should have thrown in a “please”, or asked him more nicely. But instead it had come out as an order, he was too damn used to giving them.  
  
“ _I_ need to let you go? You really should learn to ask for things in a nicer way, don’t you think?” Kylo placed his hands on Hux’s legs and forced them open, holding them then in place by using the force. He immediately felt whatever little control he had on his bladder vanish in a too sudden way, which caused another little spurt of urine to come out, this time effectively staining his uniform.  
  
“Sh-shit!” He immediately shut his eyes and sunk on his chair. He would have covered his face with his arms hadn’t it been for the damn Force-restraints he still had on them, so he could only lower his beet-red face trying to hide it from him. He heard Kylo’s words between his mocking laughter “I can’t believe this, you’re even leaking already! That’s just sad, Hux” That was it. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was about to wet himself.  
  
“Ren, _please_! Please let me go, I… I can’t wet my chair! People will notice, they will know it was me!” he tried to look at him but could only do so for a few seconds, before looking away and shutting his eyes again, unable to face him. But it had been enough for Ren to notice how teary his eyes were.  
  
“Well Hux, maybe you should have thought of that before drinking all that coffee… maybe next time you will be more careful?” This only summoned a quiet whimper from the general, who still refused to open his eyes and was now sitting very still. Ren really was having the time of his life. Even though he at moments felt a little bad for the general, it wasn’t enough to stop him from tormenting him as much as he could. He wondered how much longer it would take for him to let go. The idea of pushing his belly again, either with the force or his bare hands, crossed his mind. But he decided to wait. He wanted Hux to lose control _all by himself_. He didn’t want to give him any excuses for his pathetic behavior. He could wait.  
  
Hux could only let out a quiet, angry sound that was half a sob, half a gasp. Now he was really on the verge of letting go. Having his arms and legs force tied to his chair, he found it more difficult to hold any control over his body, and he realized in utter anguish that there was no way out of the situation.  
  
His body was begging for him to just let go, and when he felt another spurt, this time feeling unable to stop it, he knew he had lost it. The moment it started, he let out a desperate, almost whispering “please”. He knew it was no use; there was now a slow, continuous stream coming out of his tip. It soon became more abundant as he relaxed and lost all the tension in his muscles from the glorious relief he was feeling. He also absentmindedly realized there wasn’t any force bounds on him anymore. Not like it was any use. The way his seat was padded created a warm puddle on his chair that he could now feel dampening his pants and underwear. He was slowly becoming more aware of his actions as the relief wore out, leaving place to a feeling of sheer embarrassment and misery. He let out a sob and a quiet “stop looking”, which he immediately tried to suffocate by covering his mouth with his hands; he then sat there trying (unsuccessfully) to be very quiet and refusing to open his eyes. He couldn’t believe how long it was taking, and the way his piss was trickling down to the floor now too, along with the sound it was making, made it feel like an eternity.  
  
When it stopped, he couldn’t help to start sobbing behind his hands, covering his whole face. He refused to believe what had just happened, and he hated himself for behaving in this way. He then started to think of what would come ahead. Now someone would find his ruined chair, and everyone in the station would eventually find out. Even if no one ever mentioned it to him, he would know deep inside that his disgraceful incident had probably come to the ears of the whole First Order. He cursed Kylo in his mind and swore to take revenge, whatever it costed him.  
  
He was now bent over himself, a part of him trying to hide the mess he had just made from Kylo. Hux planned on staying like that until the other left the damn room. He could feel his soaking wet pants and he didn’t plan on letting him see them. He didn’t care for what would happen now; he just wanted Ren to leave him the fuck alone.  
  
“Hux… ” Ren started “you can’t stay like that forever you know?” He received no answer. He stood there waiting for him, but after a little while he started again “C’mon, how are we gonna clean this mess if you stay like that?”  
  
This infuriated Hux even more “What do you care for that?! Just get out!!” Hux was mad at himself for yelling at him like that. He had planned on ignoring him, but couldn’t avoid letting all of his anger out on him in that way.  
  
“I need you to get off the chair, Hux” Apparently Ren wasn’t going to give up that easily. _What the fuck does he want?!_ Hux thought. He then forced himself to look up at him; he was starting to feel more angry than embarrassed.  
  
“You got what you wanted, didn’t you? What the fuck do you care if we clean this or not?!” as soon as he was done talking, he went back to his sulking position.  
  
“Hux if you don’t get up I’m gonna have to move you by myself” Hux didn’t move but he was thinking frantically. Kylo lifting him using the force, or worse, with his own hands, would be even more humiliating than getting up by himself. But he wouldn’t dare, would he?  
  
“You know I can do it” said Kylo, and Hux felt his body levitate just a few centimeters above his chair. He reluctantly stood and moved to a side in a swift movement, trying his best to hold to whatever dignity he had left. He had refused to look in Kylo’s direction by facing the wall, but when he heard the distinctive humming sound of his lightsaber activating, he turned around in time to see Kylo Ren unleashing a number of harsh blows on his chair, decidedly wrecking it beyond recognition. Hux could only stand there, alarmed at first and then perplexed by his actions; it seemed like he actually cared that no one found out about it. He didn’t know what to think.  
  
When Kylo was done, there was nothing but a mount of wreckage that was still burning hot in some parts. Hux knew that by the time someone found it, the piss on the floor would have already dried out, so effectively, no one would ever find out about his incident.  
  
They were both silent for a moment until Hux started “Why did you do that?” he genuinely couldn’t figure out Kylo Ren’s actions; a few moments ago, he was going out of his way to humiliate him in the worst possible manners, and now he was decided on helping him avoid any further embarrassment?  
  
Kylo seemed confused by the question “Well… it’s like you said, someone could have saw it” he had already withdrawn his red saber and was now approaching Hux.  
  
“Yeah but… I thought that was what you wanted, for people to find out about it” Hux still had his arms crossed on his chest and an angry look on his face, but he had finally stopped avoiding Kylo and was facing him again.  
  
“Of course not; you are one of the commanders of this Order. What would the galaxy think if they found out you actually wet yourself on your chair?” Hux felt a shiver and a bit of panic with the idea; he hadn’t considered the possibility of _the galaxy_ hearing rumors about it. Ren gave him a mischievous look before adding “besides, whatever embarrassment you go through should only be mine to enjoy” Now, _there_ was the man that had just tormented him.  
  
Hux turned bright red again and looked away giving a sigh of exasperation; he heard Kylo chuckle but chose to ignore him. But then he remembered the state of his clothes and the other matter that was preoccupying him.  
  
He got angry again and said “How am I gonna get out of here, Ren?” he looked at him expectantly and demanding an answer (Kylo realized he was slowly going back to his usual self: bossy and prone to order everyone around). He gave it a thought just for a few seconds, then looked at him and said “come with me” making his way to the door.  
  
Hux stood there, not too convinced of the idea of following him. “What do you plan on doing?” He didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared of the whole thing being a trap to lead him to a crowded room or something like that. He couldn’t let anyone see him like that.  
  
“I will escort you to your bedroom; whoever gets in the way I’ll just trick them into going somewhere else, and you know I can make them forget things if it became necessary” he said all this as if he was listing out options for lunch; Hux knew it was easy for him but he was still hesitant. He thought it over for a moment and realized he didn’t really have any other options.  
  
“Ok, but give me your cape” he spat out his demand and waited in the spot. Hux didn’t really feel like he was in a position to give orders, but it was one of the things he knew how to do very well, and found it soothing in a way; it was helping him to feel in charge again and to avoid the latent feeling of embarrassment he still had.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You heard me, give me your cape” and held out a hand waiting for it. If someone were to catch them on their way, he would much rather have Kylo Ren’s cape around him than having his wet clothes exposed for everyone to see.  
  
Ren gave him a look of disbelief and annoyance, but he removed his cape and gave it to him. Once Hux had covered himself with it, and was happy with the result, and Ren had his mask back on, they made their way to Hux’s quarters.  
  
As he had said, Ren was effectively detouring everyone in their way, none of them seeming to even mind Hux’s presence. No matter this, Hux was feeling a bit of shame again; he felt really helpless being escorted in this way, the worst part being, he was actually right feeling in this way. If Kylo Ren had decided in that moment, out of a sudden, to let him alone in there to continue by himself, or stop helping him with the people that got in the way, he wouldn’t have known what to do (how would he explain the fact that he was wearing Ren’s cape? It would have definitely raised suspicion). Besides, Ren had put on his mask again, which, even being already used to it, Hux couldn’t help to find more menacing than his features beneath it. He remained silent and alert for the whole walk and when he saw his door he felt a great amount of relief.  
  
Hux still didn’t know what to do about Kylo; he had said those things about not letting other people know, but could he really trust him? He supposed that if he actually wanted to expose him, he would have done so already. He chose to ignore the matter for now and speak with him privately on another occasion (once he was changed and dry).  
  
They reached his quarters and Hux opened his door after giving a look around. He stepped inside before removing the cape; at first he thought of giving it back to Kylo, but he thought it would be better to have it cleaned first. It was probably not even stained, but he felt more comfortable that way.  
  
Hux stood on the threshold of his door “I’ll give it back to you once I have it cleaned”  
  
“I don’t think it’s really that dirty, and I can anyways do it myself, you know?”  
  
“No… I want to do it” Hux said firmly.  
  
Ren raised his shoulders “As you wish then” he started making his way when Hux suddenly stopped him from inside the room.  
  
“Ren… thank you” He hated to admit it, but had Ren wanted to really end him, he would have left him alone the moment he made that mess in the meeting room, or worse; he could have summoned more people. If he really thought about it, the whole thing could have been worse in a hundred ways, so he somehow felt it necessary to thank him.  
  
In any case, he did feel stupid the moment he said it. Now that he thought it over, he was basically thanking him for causing him so much trouble; in any case, Ren should be the one apologizing! It occurred to him saying something about it, but he wasn’t feeling so confident yet, with Ren just standing there in the hallway, behind that mask, and staring at him…  
  
“You’re welcome” and with this he left the place, so Hux was finally alone and once again in the safety of his own quarters, now fully realizing that Ren would never apologize for what he had done.  
  
_Doesn’t matter; he is gonna pay for it anyways_ , he thought.

Art by [Haeym](http://www.hxxxm.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Even though I did torment him a lot, I swear I love general Hux! He is the light of my life. I chose the title as a small reference to those secret spy documents that say "For your eyes only"... for some reason I had that concept floating around in an unrelated manner while writing the fic, and when I had to chose a title, it came to my mind and I found it fitting. I hope it's not too corny.


End file.
